La terrible réalité de la vie
by Erayn31
Summary: La vie c'est toujours un bordel monstre. Mais quand les anges et les démons s'y mettent, on n'a plus qu'a espérer qu'il n'y aura pas trop de casse.


Alors voilà une fic que je veux écrire depuis un bon bout de temps

C'est la première fic que j'ose publier. J'espère avoir des retours constructifs et peut être des suggestions pour la suite.

Cela commence lors des vacances de Harry après sa troisième année.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry était en train de s'occuper du jardin des Dursley au 4 Privet Drive lorsqu'une porte suintant la magie noire apparut au beau milieu d'un des bosquets favoris de Tante Pétunia, saccageant tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. Une forte chaleur s'en échappait si bien que l'air en devenait suffocant. Sa première pensée fut un : « Et merde ! » .Très communicatif, je vous l'accorde. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir de la détresse ; c'était sûr, les Dursley n'allaient pas le rater. Il voyait déjà l'oncle Vernon agiter sa grosse bedaine devant lui et sortir toutes les insultes qu'il lui passerait par la tête. Tante Pétunia hurlerait au meurtre, c'est vrai, ses plantes étaient toute sa vie et sa fierté, surtout si on prenait en compte que c'était Harry qui s'en occupait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus souvenir du début de ses corvées. En tout cas, son morceau de pain il pouvait bien en rêver, s'il s'en sortait vivant, ce serait déjà un miracle. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que cette porte dégoulinante de magie noire n'effrayait pas plus que ça les habitants de Little Whinging. Tous continuaient leur train-train habituel qui allait de l'emmerdante tondeuse à gazon de Frank Cordell, le voisin de gauche - il faudrait qu'il pense à lancer une pétition pour que cet idiot arrête de pourrir le voisinage - à la vieille du côté droit qui tricotait en le regardant trimer toute la journée avec son petit sourire sadique. Mais là n'était pas la question, il y avait une porte démoniaque devant lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire. De toute évidence il était le seul à la voir, avec un peu de chance le saccage des plantes chéries de Pétunia était aussi une illusion. Malheureusement, à en voir le sourire de la vieille, ce n'était pas un mirage, et le jardin était bel et bien mort.

Il avait sorti sa baguette inconsciemment. On dit quoi … Merci Voldy pour les cours de survie en travaux pratiques. La poignée commença alors à tourner très lentement puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Des flammes noires en sortirent immédiatement. Harry sentit de la sueur dégouliner sur sa nuque, c'était dû à la chaleur... Bon ok aussi à la peur, surtout à la peur qui s'amusait à comprimer ses entrailles en faisant des nœuds avec. En observant bien - de toute façon, il avait intérêt à bien observer, sinon il pouvait dire « adieu la vie, bonjour la mort » - donc en observant bien, il aperçut entre les flammes, au loin, une silhouette diffuse qui avançait pas à pas. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se découpait à travers les flammes ; il pouvait dire elle car c'était indéniablement un corps féminin qui avançait vers lui. Son pas conquérant respirait le pouvoir.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas - c'est sûr, quand on a envie de rendre une visite cordiale, on apparaît devant la personne par une porte maléfique, c'est connu, tous le monde fait ça... Non ? - Bon d'accord il devait s'en inquiéter. La jeune fille sortit des flammes et Harry fut pris de stupeur. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Malheureusement pour lui la fille passa à l'attaque et lui envoya un coup de pied fouetté dans le ventre. Le choc qu'il reçut lui coupa le souffle : cela n'arrangeait en rien les blessures qu'il avait déjà. Ce fut donc dans un cri d'agonie pitoyable qu'il sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Avant cela il entendit quelqu'un très loin jurer sur il ne savait quoi.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut qu'il n'était pas chez les Dursley. En effet, il sentait qu'il était dans un grand lit avec des draps propres fleurant bon la lavande. Harry n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, et préféra écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Au début, il ne capta aucun bruit. En se concentrant davantage, il put entendre le vent frapper contre une fenêtre ainsi que les grincements d'un plancher lui indiquant qu'il se trouvait dans une vieille bâtisse. Une odeur de souffre fort désagréable lui titilla les narines et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Après s'être adapté à la luminosité, il put distinguer le lit où il gisait. Il ressemblait aux lits à baldaquin de Poudlard mais en bien plus grand et plus luxueux. Les draps étaient en soie et le bois sculpté avec finesse. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre, entourée de lourds rideaux pleins de poussière, à tel point que l'on n'en distinguait plus le motif. Il tourna son regard de l'autre côté du lit et sursauta. La jeune fille était assise sur une chaise et le regardait fixement avec de grands yeux verts. Si silencieuse qu'il n'entendait pas sa respiration. Elle se confondait sûrement avec le vent qui s'acharnait sur la pauvre fenêtre qui n'en demandait pas tant. Ce qui le surprenait le plus était sa ressemblance frappante avec la jeune fille. Elle était son sosie féminin, avec des cheveux longs. Sur son front, aucune cicatrice en forme d'éclair, seule preuve qu'elle n'était pas lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence insoutenable, Harry prit une inspiration comme pour commencer à parler. La fille lui mit (immédiatement) un doigt sur la bouche pour lui intimer de se taire, de la même manière qu'on le ferait pour un enfant en bas âge. C'est à ce moment là qu'il décida qu'elle lui était particulièrement antipathique. Il voulut à nouveau prendre la parole/ parler mais elle le fit taire d'un claquement de langue agacé. Il attendit un moment et n'en pouvant plus, explosa:

- « Est ce que je pourrais parler ou je dois devenir muet ? »

- « Quelle merveilleuse idée ! » Elle le regardait comme s'il était un gamin.

Là, il s'imaginait très bien se lever, prendre sa tête et jouer au Quidditch avec ou la secouer comme un prunier, lui chatouiller l'orteil pour la rendre folle, l'enfermer avec l'essaim de clefs qu'il avait affronté en première année... C'est fou, le nombre d'idées meurtrières qu'il pouvait imaginer en seulement quelques secondes. Voldemort n'aurait pas trouvé mieux.

- « Et sinon se présenter, ça ne mange pas pain ? »

- « Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Tu peux pas rester calme sans parler ? »

- « Tant que j'ai des questions sans réponse, non. »

- « Bon alors, je suis une personne qui te haïssait plus que sa propre vie il y a encore quelques heures. »

- « Ça m'avance beaucoup. »

- « Mais de rien. »

- « C'était ironique. »

- « Super... T'en as encore des commentaires inutiles ? »

- « Dis, ça t'arrive d'être agréable ? »

- « Mais quel insolent ! »

- « Excusez-moi, mais, puisque ma présence vous est insoutenable je m'en vais!»

A ces mots il essaya de sortir du lit mais elle, plus rapide, l'en empêcha.

- « Tu bouges pas sinon je t'attache ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi étais-tu couvert de blessures ? Tu aurais dû avoir une vie paradisiaque ! Au lieu de cela je te trouve mal nourri, travaillant comme un forcené, le corps sanguinolent. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Et en plus, sourd ! »

Vexé, Harry démarra au quart de tour.

- « Désolé, mais une porte démoniaque apparaît devant moi, de laquelle sort une parfaite inconnue me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau alors que je suis censé ne plus avoir de famille depuis mes 1 an ! Désolé d'être un peu perdu. »

Il était presque en train de crier. Elle, avec un petit sourire en coin :

- «Tu ne devrais pas bouger, tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir. »

- « Oh, ça va ! Et puis d'abord on est où là ? »

- « Quel caractère de feu ! on t'a jamais appris la politesse envers une personne qui a passé la nuit à te soigner ? »

- « Et c'est vous qui me parlez de politesse alors que vous vous moquez de moi dès mon réveil ! »

- « Là n'est pas la question, Monsieur je fais semblant de dormir. »

- « Bref », rétorqua Harry, laissant de côté le sarcasme de l'abominable fille, « on est où là ? »

- « Nous nous trouvons actuellement en Enfer et plus précisément dans le palais des 9 Satans », débita-t-elle avec un ton digne d'un guide touristique.

- « Ahah rien que ça, blague à part, on est où ? »

- « Je viens de te le dire ! J'ai beau être désagréable, je ne suis pas une menteuse» dit-elle avec un air faussement douloureux.

- « Et pourquoi on est là ? »

Il était visiblement plus que perdu.

- « Que de questions, que de questions. Ça t'arrive de faire preuve de cordialité, genre : « Oh bonjour, merci de m'accueillir et de m'avoir soigné. Excusez-moi mais je ne reconnais point cet endroit, je me demandais si vous pouviez bien me renseigner sur le lieu de cette demeure, sans vouloir vous offenser. » Non, Monsieur doit sauter et agresser la première personne qu'il voit. »

- « Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens » murmura-t-il à peine audible.

- « Comment ? J'ai pas entendu. »

- « Je disais que je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon comportement plus que grossier, même si j'avoue être un peu perdu et que je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous m'avez sauté dessus avec l'intention de me tuer pour, finalement vous restreindre à m'enlever et me soigner. Si je vous ai offensée, gente dame, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. » Tout au long du discours, il arborait un sourire hypocrite qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

- « Voilà des paroles bien aimables ! Que feriez-vous, très cher ami, pour réparer cette offense ? »

- « Heu... »

- « Piégé à ton propre jeu. Sache que dans ce domaine, je suis reine. Il ne sert à rien de lutter, surtout avec les piètres arguments que tu possèdes. »

- « Maintenant que je suis fixé, je peux avoir des réponses à mes questions ? »

- « Mais quel culotté ! Ta curiosité n'a donc pas de limite ? Je répondrais à tes questions en temps voulu. Pour l'instant je voudrais juste voir si tes blessures sont guéries, ou en voie de guérison au moins. »

A ces mots, elle tira sur le drap qui recouvrait Harry, et celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était nu comme un ver et couvert de bandages. Dans un geste prude, il lui arracha le drap, pour cacher la vue de son corps à la perverse qui lui faisait face.

- « Ah non ! Tu vas pas faire ton gamin. Réfléchis un peu, si t'es nu c'est que je t'ai forcement déshabillé. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu plus et prendre davantage soin de ton corps. Tu es couvert de cicatrices anciennes comme récentes, d'autant que tu devrais être beaucoup plus grand. »

- « Ça, fallait le dire à oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia, » marmonna-t-il d'une très faible voix.

- « Tu peux parler plus fort ? »

- « J'en parle déjà pas à mes amis alors je vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerais à une inconnue. »

- « Je vais te raconter une histoire, si tu es d'accord. »

- « Si ça te fait plaisir. »

- « Alors par où commencer... Ah oui. Il était une fois. C'est bien comme ça que l'on commence une histoire n'est-ce pas ? » Harry répondit par un hochement de tête. « Donc, il était une fois, de jeunes mariés tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ils vécurent un amour passionné et la femme en tomba enceinte de jumeaux. Pourtant, lors de la naissance, un seul des deux bébés fut gardé. L'autre disparut et toutes ses traces furent effacées, si bien que l'on cru qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant. Ce couple a sûrement vécu paisiblement en choyant leur unique nouveau-né. Pour être sûr que son jumeau ne réapparaîtrait pas, il fut expédié aux Enfers. Ces lâches n'eurent même pas eu le courage de tuer l'enfant ! Ils l'ont envoyé dans un endroit où ils étaient sûrs qu'il ne survivrait pas. Ce fut là leur erreur. Le bébé fut recueilli par un homme, en souvenir de sa sœur qui n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant, malgré son bon vouloir. L'enfant grandit auprès de cet homme mais les Enfers constituent l'endroit le plus monstrueux qui puisse exister. En se développant, le gosse apprit à se défendre et à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il dût même tuer son propre père, car celui-ci devenait jaloux de la puissance de l'être qu'il avait recueilli, si bien qu'il voulût s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Des années après, en faisant des recherches dans les archives, le gamin découvrit l'effroyable vérité. Tu penses bien qu'il commença à haïr ses géniteurs ainsi que ce frère qui avait refusé de lui laisser une place. Ainsi se termine cette histoire."

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre que c'était son histoire qu'elle lui avait conté.

- « As-tu des preuves de ce complot ? Franchement je vois mal mes parents faire ça. Enfin je ne les ai pas connus, mais de toutes les histoires que l'on m'a raconté sur eux, celle-là, c'est la plus abracadabrante.

- « Excuse-moi, ça veut dire quoi « abracadabrante » ? »

- « Ah, c'est une expression moldue qui signifie pas trop crédible. »

- « Donc tu te fous de mon histoire. C'est trop difficile à concevoir pour ton misérable petit cerveau donc c'est faux ! »

- « Avoue que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. L'année dernière, j'ai rencontré Remus Lupin, un ami très proche de mes parents et, franchement, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il m'ait raconté des bobards et mentit à ce point. Bon, on peut être sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu es arrivée bébé aux enfers et tu y as vécu. »

- « Noonn, sans blague ! T'avais vraiment besoin de le rappeler ? »

- « Oh, ça va ! J'essaye d'avoir une vision plus objective et, toi, t'es obligée de sortir tes sarcasmes. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais j'essaye de me concentrer là. »

- « Ah oui ! Monsieur est plus fort que tout le monde ! »

- « J'ai jamais affirmé une telle chose. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu prends un peu la

mouche. On dirait qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, il faut absolument que tu sortes un commentaire désagréable. »

-« Ça, c'est parce que tes propos sont absolument inutiles. »

- « Bon d'accord, je dis plus rien. »

- « C'est la meilleure idée dont tu me fais part depuis le début de cette cordiale discussion. »

Elle dit cela avec un regard ironique. Il répondit avec un regard noir assez explicite. Si Severus Snape était là, il aurait pu le poursuivre pour plagiat, d'ailleurs. Harry se rendit compte qu'il se disputait avec une personne dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni quoique ce soit, à part ce qu'il se serait hypothétiquement passé. S'il avait bien compris, elle serait sa sœur jumelle sortie d'on ne sait où. Ah oui, des enfers. Bon, une telle information avait plutôt tendance à faire griller son cerveau plutôt qu'autre chose.

En quelques heures, sa vie avait radicalement changé, et pour l'instant il n'en mesurait pas encore l'ampleur.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Je m'efforce d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible. Normalement dans un mois vous aurez la suite.


End file.
